<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day In The Life by RangerJedi67, wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584871">A Day In The Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/RangerJedi67'>RangerJedi67</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian'>wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Codywanweek 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But he likes children, Cody Hates Politicians, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, He still regrets all of his life choices, M/M, Mentioned Plo Koon, Not really crack but also not at all serious, Obi-Wan is far too amused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/RangerJedi67, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody makes an off-hand comment. He'll never make that mistake again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Codywanweek 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Codywan Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day In The Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 3: Role Reversal!</p>
<p>Thanks to Millberry_5 for the idea. </p>
<p>This is just meant to be funny and not taken at all seriously!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started as an off-hand comment. Cody said he wondered what exactly it was that Jedi masters did while on Coruscant if they weren’t in strategy meetings.</p>
<p>
  <strike>Cody will never regret a single conversation more in his entire life.</strike>
</p>
<p>The question led to Obi-Wan having the “brilliant” idea of the two of them switching roles for a day while on Coruscant.</p>
<p>That idea led Cody to this room. And to regretting every life choice he ever made which led him to this moment.</p>
<p>He had accompanied General Koon to a meeting with several senators. Cody was genuinely beginning to wonder if it was possible to die of boredom. If so, he had to be getting close. They had been in this meeting for nearly two hours. This meeting was <em>supposed </em>to be about trade in the Mid-Rim. Somehow, they were talking about a speeder crash on a Core world instead. He <em>thought </em>the one senator started it by saying the crash was caused by a faulty part from a Mid-Rim supplier, but honestly that could have been a boredom induced hallucination for all he knew. Though why, exactly, the senator would bring that up he had no idea. Were speeder parts part of the trade that was being discussed? He had no idea and he honestly wasn’t sure if anyone else in the room did either.</p>
<p>If he got out of this without losing his mind, he was counting it as a win.</p>
<p>It wasn’t looking good.</p>
<p>He wanted some of the alcohol the boys made on the <em>Negotiator</em> that they all pretended he didn’t know about. Maybe that would make the meeting better.</p>
<p>CWCWCWCWCW</p>
<p>While Cody was being tormented by politicians, Obi-Wan was surrounded by clone commanders. Commanders Wolffe and Grey were highly entertained by Obi-Wan and Cody switching duties for a day. The paperwork wasn’t the hard part; the General did enough of that himself. The strategy meeting was easy enough. He even made a few useful contributions. It was the training part of the day where things got interesting.</p>
<p>First there was a series of training simulations. Obi-Wan really disliked blasters. They were just <em>so uncivilized. </em>He did well enough, though Commander Wolffe commented (possibly thinking Obi-Wan was out of hearing range) that obviously Cody needed to do a better job of practicing with his General. The Jedi tried not to be insulted on his Commander’s behalf. He hadn’t done as poorly as Commander Wolffe was making it seem!</p>
<p>Over the course of the afternoon, Obi-Wan found himself sparring against a number of troopers. The Commanders were, by far, the hardest. He probably should have expected that. He isn’t sure why he didn’t. These were men he barely knew, so naturally he couldn’t read them as well as he could Cody. And first and foremost, he was supposed to be a <em>peacekeeper. </em>So naturally men trained from birth to be soldiers would make for difficult opponents. He really hoped no one had taken holos.</p>
<p>CWCWCWCWCW</p>
<p>Cody had never been more grateful to see children in his life. The other task he was doing that day was assisting with an Initiate class. Per General Koon, he was going to help teach the children some basics of hand to hand. The Council had decided it was a good idea to do, so this was actually something a number of clones were going to start cycling through to help with. Cody just got to be the test subject.</p>
<p><em>Anything </em>had to be better than politicians.</p>
<p>Their normal lightsaber instructor explained to the younglings that today was going to be different. They weren’t going to use lightsabers and they had a visitor. The ad’ike were so excited to get to learn from <em>The Commander Cody</em>. He had no idea he was well known within the Temple. He’d have to ask Obi-Wan about it later.</p>
<p>“Ok, cadets! Let’s begin, shall we?”</p>
<p>His words were met with a chorus of giggles from the Initiates. It made him smile. The Initiates were all so bright eyed and innocent. Cody found himself hoping they never had to experience war. It would hurt so much to see that brightness dimmed.</p>
<p>CWCWCWCWCW</p>
<p>“Let’s never do that again,” Cody said without preamble when he met Obi-Wan at the Jedi’s quarters in the Temple.</p>
<p>“Oh? Did you not enjoy yourself, my darling?” Obi-Wan asked with a grin from his position on the couch.</p>
<p>“The ad’ike were fine. They were eager to learn and genuinely happy to see me. I really enjoyed helping with their class this afternoon. But the politicians this morning? If I had to deal with them on a regular basis…I’d be homicidal or constantly drunk. I’m not entirely sure which!” Cody said as he unceremoniously flopped onto the couch beside Obi-Wan. “We are having Bones check your liver as soon as we get back to the <em>Negotiator</em>. With how frequently you have to deal with these di'kutla politicians, you have to have done a great deal of drinking.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan couldn’t help but laugh at that. He leaned over a placed a kiss on Cody’s brow.</p>
<p>“Oh my. It sounds like you had a very trying day indeed. But I can assure you, my liver is fine. I have found many ways over the years to cope with politicians.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you have. Doesn’t mean they have all been healthy ones.”</p>
<p>“I promise you I have. And well, most of them haven’t been too bad. Sounds like my day was far less trying, though I admit, sparring with your brothers was <em>exhausting</em>.”</p>
<p>“Training has been our entire lives, Obi-Wan. It’s not surprising you’d find sparring with multiple of them tiring,” Cody said with an indulgent smile.</p>
<p>“I suppose you are right.”</p>
<p>Cody gently tugged Obi-Wan in for a proper kiss. When they parted, they separated just enough to shift into Keldabe.</p>
<p>“Now all I want to do is eat latemeal with you and then relax. Maybe catch up on one of those holoshows you pretend not to watch.”</p>
<p>“That sounds lovely. But any holoshows I don’t watch are entirely Anakin’s fault.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, cyare.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>